


Little Wanderer, Hie Thee Home

by yuriu



Series: The Black Angel [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Mundus is mentioned, Nelo Angelo!V, Post-DMC5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriu/pseuds/yuriu
Summary: Yamato had once been used to rip man from devil, in a quest for great power.It was used once, to create an evil - but it was used again... to bring home a lost child.





	Little Wanderer, Hie Thee Home

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I gotta know! What if Vergil saved V from Mundus? They probably still have a connection right? What if Shadow/Griffon/Nightmare didn't die they just returned to Vergil and Vergil who is probably pissed off that Mundus would ever try such a thing has gone to go save V and succeeds?
> 
> ( originally posted on [criimsoncloud](https://criimsoncloud.tumblr.com/post/184595067561/i-gotta-know-what-if-vergil-saved-v-from-mundus)

V coughed, bright red blood splattering upon a velvet black coat.

Pain bloomed in his gut, a hot, _ripping_ pain that was _tearing_ him into two.

A voice, filled with an icy fury, spoke above him. Rage tinted that voice, but somehow, V could tell it wasn’t directed at _him_ , despite the man’s sword digging deep within his abdomen, _twisting_ cruelly.

Hands, his own, weakly grasped at the sword’s hilt, resting upon the man’s own, and helping to push it _further_ within him.

Lips, his own, bloodied and broken, began to mouth the same words coming from his _other’s_ lips. In unison, their voices, one strong, filled with anger, and one weak, struggling to whisper every word.

 

“ _**Break this heavy chain**_  
_**That does freeze his/my bones around–!** _”

 

Yamato sung once again, diving deep within the fragments of V’s soul, and broke every single chain, every single oily strand within him. The power within surged, ripping him apart piece by piece, strand by strand, and V didn’t fight it. With a weak cry, the broken man slumped against Vergil, head unable to keep itself up anymore. V remained slack, the soul within him shattering into millions of pieces; he was no longer whole again, _but he was no longer a slave_.

The sword that once separated man from devil slid from his ribs, and human - _human_ \- blood dripped from the blade. Like a puppet with its strings suddenly cut, V collapsed, _broken_ , but _human_ once again.

A pair of hands caught him, and V weakly glanced up, spotting Vergil’s cold blue eyes, looking down at him in concern.

And suddenly, the weight of everything that had happened caught up to him. The horror of becoming Nelo Angelo once again; the countless of human lives lost by his own hands, personally; the pain and torture that he had gone through when he failed to comply to Mundus’ orders, or when Mundus deemed himself bored. His eyes, his _forest green_ eyes, began to well up in tears. It was a mix of the pain, guilt, anger, and _everything_.

A warm set of wings draped over V’s head. A deep purr, and a feline tongue running against his tear stained check. A rumble, and he could feel himself being transferred from human arms, to a large set of demonic ones, cradling him gently. A familiar voice spoke up, unusually soft. “We got ‘im, Vergil - you go get that shithead for us! Give ‘im a big ol’ stabbin’ in the eyes! Show no mercy!“

A palm rested upon his forehead, shielding his eyes. No words were spoken… but this was a request that, for once, in a very, very long time… he was willing to obey.

 _Rest_.

V closed his green eyes, and finally rested.


End file.
